


They Found Themselves A Cheerleader

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Shout Out Loud and Dance With Glee, Let's Turn This Twosome Into Three [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: American Football, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheerleader, High School AU, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Nork power couple, Polygamy, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, nork, norkington - Freeform, teenage freelancers, wash is a cherleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leonard Church High School Mercenaries are one of the most formidable high school football teams in the state with some of the hottest cheerleaders supporting them. Despite the good looking line up it's newbie David Washington who attracts the attention of the star quarterback and his linebacker boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Found Themselves A Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> No Wash is not in a skirt as much as that is something I'd love to explore! This is mainly a product of chatting on tumblr after 3am while watching Bring It On. I swear it is more than 50% smut it just is very long. 
> 
> Thanks as always to the amazing thejokeristhethief for spell checking and making sure things make sense!

“M-E-R-CENAR-Y! JUST THE SOUND OF OUR NAME MAKES THE OTHER TEAM CRY! DON’T CALL YOURSELF A CHALLENGE OR A FOE OR ADVERSARY! BECAUSE YOU POSE NO PROBLEM TO COLD BLOODED MERCENARIES! GO TEAM GO!”

The student, parents and any other members of the community in the stand went crazy with screams and cheers as the girl from the top of the pyramid fell backwards, caught just in time by Washington and Tucker. Once back on her feet, the cheer captain wasted no time getting them back into formation. Carolina was located at the front, leading the crowd into another chant.

“YOU MAY BE GOOD AT TRACK BUT ON THE FOOTBALL FIELD WE’RE KNOWN!” David Washington cried out along with the dozen or so other males and females in matching uniforms. “SO USE THAT RUNNING TALENT AND GET YOURSELF BACK HOME!”

“BACK HOME! BACK HOME!” The audience joined in, interrupted only by a roar as the Mercenary’s quarterback scored a touchdown. The cheer squad as well as the audience excitedly screamed and cheered with Carolina once more running into view to get them organised. Wash was the newest member of the squad but due to Carolina’s rigorous training he knew every single small signal and cue for what cheer they were to do next.

“THERE’S NO FIGHTING BACK AGAINST US YOU DIRTY BLUE SCORPIOS! NO OTHER TEAM CAN STAND IT WHEN THE NORTH WIND BLOWS! WOOOO!” The quarterback gave them a wave as he rushed back to his team, the audience cheering for him. His team tackled him in excitement, “Ortez” slapping his helmet as “Yorkshire” hugged him for what felt like one or two moments too long.

David Washington was green to Leonard Church High School having only started a little over two weeks ago after his dad moved them to this town for his new job. Due to the fact that his new school had no gymnastics’ squad like his old one, he decided to give cheerleading a try as a means to meet some of the students and stay active. So far he hadn’t been bullied about it at all to his surprise and his impressive gymnastic skills and above average memory for the routines meant Carolina was happy to let him cheer with them at the big game. He still had no clue who most of the people in the school were and only knew the football team members by the names written on the back of their jerseys. Still he knew where to stand and he knew what to say and that’s all Carolina cared about.

Of course the Mercenaries crushed the Blood Gulch Blue Scorpios in an embarrassing easy win which meant they moved on to play against the Valhalla Red Puma’s in their next game. While everyone, even the opposing team, had known the outcome before the game even started and excitement was high after. Still riding on a buzz from the crowd and performing once again, Wash couldn’t help the stupid smile that he was still wearing as Tucker told him he did well and Carolina made a point to mention how she knew he wouldn’t let them down. He hadn’t been entirely sure about cheerleading when he first came here but the high he felt during and after the game was a pretty good reason to stick with it.

“You did pretty good. Whoever recommended you to go for the team should be feeling pretty proud of herself.” Wash spun around to see Connie beaming up towards him. His first friend in the school could only be described as a pixie, standing at five foot three with her brown hair pulled back into the smallest side ponytail possible. Her cheerleader uniform matched Washington’s perfectly except for the mini skirt. The uniform was primarily black with a white diamond across the chest. A thick border of purple encased the diamond and inside it the letters LCHS stood out. The miniskirt was also black with white and purple trimming. Washington’s uniform was almost identical only his trousers had a white and purple stripe down the side, not to mention it didn’t flash his midriff.

“Not so bad yourself.” He smiled, passing her a bottle of water which she immediately pressed to her flushed cheeks, followed by her neck. “That was actually a lot of fun.”

“See? I told you it would be.” Connie grinned, licking her lips before swallowing half the content of the water bottle in one go. “So there’s some after game celebrations at my friend Emiline’s… you coming?” He tried to look thankful towards the invitation, tried to appear like socialising was something he was comfortable with but there was no missing the look of dread in his eye when Connie invited him out.

“You know that sounds great and all but… maybe after the next game? I’m just really tired.” Wash felt like he brushed it off well but Connie wasn’t an idiot. She knew he didn’t want to come but she did her part in inviting him, if he wasn’t willing to socialise with people outside of school it wasn’t her problem. She liked the boy but not enough to get involved in his life just yet.

“Alright then, next time.” She bumped her fist against his arm and left with a small wave, catching up to the members of the squad that were waiting for her. Finally he could breathe and let go of that tightness in his chest. Back in his old school David had a small group of friends and while he enjoyed hanging out with them, playing video games and being general idiots, the main reason he liked it was because the events were always so small. He could smile and play the role of a well-adjusted teen who liked to socialise but the mere idea of going to a crowded house party with dozens of people he didn’t know about made his chest tight.

A few members of the football team passed him by as he made his way to the changing rooms and aside from a “good game” there were no other interactions between them. The sixteen year old felt convinced he was the only person left in the place by the time he reached the changing rooms but the voices in there suggested otherwise.

“All I’m saying is there won’t be any privacy for what I can be sure you’re planning.”

“Your room has a lock doesn’t it?”

“Pretty sure even a rave wouldn’t be able to cover up your…” The talking came to a halt when the sound of David’s footsteps echoed against the tilled walls. The moment he stood into the room, the two other boys turned to stare at him. Both had to be older than him by at least a year and judging from the jersey one of them was holding at least one of them was on the football team.

The taller boy was blonde with eyes so pale they could have been blue or grey, it was hard to tell from this distance. Every feature looked chiselled from his arched nose to the marble jawline, not to mention his chest. Both the males had been shirtless when he walked in and while the blonde pulled a t-shirt out of his locker to cover himself up, Washington still got a glance at him. There was no doubt he was on the team with his build and if the new kid was to guess he’d say that it wasn’t just football that had the pale blonde in such good shape.

The other one couldn’t have been more different. While he was roughly the same height as Washington, he was thicker, muscular in a way that made him look intimidating. His tanned skin stood out even more when next to his pale companion and he didn’t make any motion to cover up, just continued to hold the jersey in his hand as his eyes met Washington’s. Only for the fact that the player was shirtless, his eye probably would have caught David’s attention first. There was clearly a story behind the mismatched pair as one was the most beautiful shade of brown while the other was damaged. From this distance he couldn’t even see if he had an iris or if it was somehow a blank eye. Old scars along his face suggested whatever it was; it was the result of more than just a fowl move in a football game.

“Well… you’re new.” The shorter of the two brushed his fingers through his brown hair which was still damp from his quick shower. His originally surprised look had turned into one that was harder to read. He was smirking but it was difficult to tell if the reason behind it was malicious or not.

“Yeah.” He caught the two sharing a look, the brunette’s grin growing a little wider and the blonde just smiling softly while also giving him a warning look. “I’m just… I’m just here to get changed.”

“That’s fine; don’t pay any attention to him.” The blonde’s voice was low and sent a shiver along his spine. He nodded dumbly, walking passed and the still shirtless brunette turned so he could continue to look at him.

“Cheerleader, huh?” Washington stood with his back to the footballer and he closed his eyes, taking in a breath. He had been waiting for this.

“Yeah I am, got a problem with it?” He turned around, arms folded in front of his chest as he gazed to the jock before him. The look on the brunettes face could only be described as delight and he pushed himself away from the lockers.

“Are you as feisty as you are pretty?” He threw a little extra swagger into his step as he came closer. David held his ground, not daring to move even slightly back. He had been waiting for some dumb jock to challenge him over his choices, it just so happened that came later than he had expected.

“Oh, real original… I’m a cheerleader so I must be gay.” Wash rolled his eyes at whatever form of torment the male in front of him was trying. For some reason the blonde smirked at his words, just watching from the lockers. “Well newsflash dickface! While you’re tackling and probably grinding your junk on other jocks, I’m looking up miniskirts so fuck you!”

“Hey!” His angry tone was fooling no one as the expression of mock anger on the brunette’s face melted away, revealing a stupid grin. “I only grind my junk on one jock, thank you very much.” 

Wash let out a disgusted scoff at his joke and turned his back on the athlete. A jerk like him wasn’t worth his time or energy. He could feel eyes on him almost the entire time he was in the room but he ignored it. He wondered why the two were still hanging around and any discussion was in voices too low for him to hear anything, not that he was trying to listen.

They both had stupidly attractive faces and bodies and Wash would probably focus more on that if he wasn’t so annoyed at the way the smaller of the two had tried to rattle him. He couldn’t stop focusing on how he had called him pretty like he was some kind of girl and what was with that joke about grinding his junk on some jock? The more he thought about it the more annoyed he became and he didn’t even say goodbye as he left the room. He just stormed out passed them with a huff, trying not to look at how the brunette was still shirtless.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” North finally spoke at a volume that was more than a whisper once it was just them again. York shrugged and smiled when a strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him close. “How on earth did you manage to get me if that was your attempt at a pick up line?”

“I guess you were more desperate than he is.” York’s chuckle was low and his left hand rested on North’s hip before sliding up a little, under his t-shirt so he could feel the warmth of the flesh there. “I like him.”

“I like him too.” North responded in a low tone, nearly whispering again. His hand moved as well, gently stroking the skin of his lovers exposed back, fingertips dragging along his hip and causing York to shiver. Their noses were almost touching as they gazed into each other’s eyes, not needing to discuss this anymore. They knew exactly what the other was thinking and York’s grin grew just a little larger. He leaned slowly in to kiss his boyfriend's lips but North’s large hand had moved from his hip to his firm stomach and he was stopping him. “You’re getting nothing until you get dressed and we show our faces at this party for at least fifteen minutes.”

“You just love to tease me.” York half laughed, half huffed as he pulled away from his partner and fished out a t-shirt from his locker.

***

“Wait, what’re they doing here?” There was no missing the annoyance in Wash’s voice as Connie gazed up from her shoelace, spotting the football team as they rushed onto the pitch . The cheerleading team had been meeting up every day the last week, getting ready for the next big game but so far they hadn’t overlapped with the actual teams practice. 

“Practicing obviously.” Connie chuckled. “Don’t worry there’s more than enough room for both of us.” 

That wasn’t what concerned David. The players weren’t fully in gear yet and aside from one or two, most didn’t even have their helmets on. From here he could see the smart ass from the locker room and his brow furrowed.

To his left he could hear Carolina bickering with Butch how Roomba was not a good rhyme for a new cheer against the Puma’s but most of his attention was on the team. They had been training pretty hard, to the point where Carolina actually let them all have a proper rest instead of just a two minute bathroom break. He had gotten to know his squad mates a lot better and while Connie was still his favourite he was starting to get pretty close with Tucker and Kaikaina really did keep them all entertained with her motor mouth and gossip. Connie’s friend Emiline wasn’t a part of the squad but she dropped by a lot of the time to heckle and distract. Carolina was far from her biggest fan but it never stopped her from showing up.

“See anyone you like?” Connie smiled and David threw her a glare.

“Not you too.” He groaned. “Look, just cause I’m on the squad…”

“Jesus man I’m not asking if you wanna fuck one of them.” She defended, hands on her hips. “None of us here exactly believe in that stereotype I mean we put up with Tucker on a daily basis.”

“I think you mean _put out_ Bow Chicka Bow-hey!” Tucker called from the side, flinching when Carolina smacked his arm which only earned a laugh from Connie.

“All I’m saying is it’s not ‘cause you’re a cheerleader… it’s because in class I’ve seen you eye fucking Felix and when I asked your celebrity crush you said Ryan Reynolds.”

“I’m pretty sure after Deadpool every guy is crushing on Ryan Reynolds.” Wash replied in a deadpan tone, watching as the players on the field psyched themselves up or whatever it was they were doing. “I don’t know… I just like who I like… I don’t wanna put a label on it.”

“Well do you like any of them?” Since they came onto the field David had hardly looked at Connie, it didn’t take a genius to know he was at the very least interested. He was silent, contemplating it. After getting over his initial anger, he realised he really wouldn’t mind the blonde guy’s hands all over him, his deep voice whispering in his ear. He tried not to think about the brunette too much but when he did he couldn’t help but think of better uses for that mouth of his. He chewed on his bottom lip, Connie patting his back.

“The big bald one’s Ezekiel but we call him Maine and the big one with the long hair is Sam, they are both fucking scary.” She went down the line, telling him about the transfer student from England who tended to play a little dirty as well as telling him about the time O’Malley injured one of the Blue Scorpios so badly the kid got brain damage and O’Malley never played again. “The one that I’m pretty sure you keep staring at is Carter. Don’t ask, I’ve no idea what happened to his eye but everyone calls him York and everyone is thirsty for him because the boy is hot! He’s also spoken for.”

“Who would put up with a jerk like him?” David questioned, prompting Connie to indicate to the quarterback who won them the last game.

“The North Wind.” She chuckled at the look of confusion, then shock that crossed Wash’s face. “Al, but he doesn’t like being called anything other than North so don’t even go there. They’ve been dating for… I wanna say two years now.” He could physically feel his jaw drop. All that stuff in the locker room about some other jock wasn’t a joke. He was dating another guy, the same guy that had been standing shirtless with him in the changing room. Washington felt his cheeks grow a little warm as he remembered everything York had said to him. If the linebacker was interested in guys did that mean he was being honest when he called David pretty?

“South I swear to god if you don’t get outta here I will break your jaw!” Carolina’s outburst pulled Wash’s attention away from the attractive men in front of him and all squad members turned to see a tall blonde wandering out from under the bleachers.

“Please Carrie, I’d like to see you try.” South was one of the few people who looked like she could take Carolina in a fight. Her blonde hair fell over her brow messily, the pink tips now faded to the point where they were almost invisible. Her grey eyes sparkled with amusement as well as annoyance as she sauntered towards Wash and Connie. “And can we please drop the South?”

Connie waved up to the blonde who sat down alongside them, a smirk on her lips.

“Wash, you remember Emiline.” How could he forget? It felt like the girl loved nothing more than to torment the cheer captain by hanging around, distracting them. She smelled like smoke which hinted that annoying then wasn’t the only reason she was loitering.

“Hey.” He nodded which she returned.

“Hey yourself… so what are we doing?”

“Wash was just about to tell me his number one pick from the team.” Connie chuckled, looking back to the guys running along the field. Her laugh was echoed by Emiline.

“Oh Reggie, hands down.” She interjected. “He’s the only guy in this goddamn school with an actual moustache. Imagine how that’d feel between your legs.” The two girls broke down with laughter while Wash tried not the dark haired Running Back going down on Emiline too vividly. “So c’mon Washington…who’s your pick?”

“The… the main guy… the quarterback.” He decided on after another moment's thought. York was gorgeous beyond all reason but he still had a smart mouth whereas the blonde looked like he’d be able to take good care of Wash. “What did you say his name was? Al?” He focused entirely on Connie, unable to see her friend’s expression. The brunette was trying to conceal her grin.

“And… why would you choose him Wash?” She questioned, biting on her lip to hide her snicker as he shrugged.

“I dunno… he looks like he knows how to use…”

“I’m just gonna stop you right there.” Emiline interrupted, a look of disgust on her face. “Whatever you were about to say about my brother… please don’t.” A blush spread across Wash’s cheeks. 

“Your brother?” He quizzed, earning another roar of laughter from Connie.

“Her twin brother.” He was informed and his eyes grew wide as he realised they weren’t joking with him. She had the same nose and the same light eyes.

“Your twin is the North Wind guy?”

“South what did I say? I swear I will kneecap you in a moment!” The blonde groaned, but Wash wasn’t sure if it was because of Carolina or himself because as she stood up, she sighed.

“Yeah… that’s me… South… North’s sister…” He wasn’t sure if her tone was disappointed, resentful or something else entirely but he sensed there was a lot going on here that he wasn’t aware of. “I’ll see you around Connie.”

“See you later.” Came the response as she was leaving, Carolina glaring after her until she was sure she was gone. 

“Alright! Breaks over! Tucker, Wash, and Butch to me, we’re gonna go over these throws again.” Practise was vigorous enough to distract Wash almost entirely by the team playing on the field behind him. The heel of his hands hurt from the countless handstands and back springs they had him performing. Tucker was mainly here for lifting and Butch was more than helpful when it came to choreography but out of the boys he was definitely the most talented.

“I bet you’re really flexible.” At the end of practice it was just him on the side of the field, ready to go to the changing room. Carolina pushed them so hard that they had been here a full hour after the football practice ended and yet here was that Carter guy, leaning against the bleachers and gazing at him. He was in normal clothes, covering up that gorgeous chest and his hair was still so damp that Wash was pretty sure he only got out of the shower now.

“Strange to see you without your boyfriend.” Wash quipped, picking up his rucksack with the intention of leaving the brunette behind. The chuckle both infuriated and interested him.

“Are you trying to read me or did someone finally tell you?” Behind him, Washington could hear footsteps as York jogged across the track to his side. “I didn’t catch your name by the way.”

“I never gave it.” He responded and the older teen to his right just smiled broader.

“Well I lied… I heard Carolina calling you David AND Wash… not sure which I prefer but I could get used to either.” By now Wash was aware that York was following him to the changing room and while his stomach filled with butterflies at the thought, he wasn’t going to let that just slide by without comment.

“Look, Carter right?”

“I prefer York.” He was corrected, earning a deadpan glare.

“Carter.” He repeated. “I’m not interested… at all and honestly I think you’re behaving like a slut. Don’t you have a boyfriend? What would he think?”

“What would I think?” Once they entered the changing room a voice distracted Wash from York. The beautiful blonde quarterback was standing just feet away, still shirtless and dripping from his shower. When Wash saw what he was tossing into the waste he felt himself blush, realising just why the two were so much later at leaving than all their teammates. “Well?” Those piercing grey eyes fully focused on him and Wash couldn’t help but notice the droplet of water that rolled down along North’s cheek all the way down passed his neck and chest. “You two are talking about me, right?”

“Our new friend David here was just wondering what you thought about me hitting on him.” The blush across Washington’s face was growing redder and he ran his fingers through his light blonde hair.

“T-that’s not… he’s not…”

“I think that if you made a point to sneak off to do so then clearly you’re going off script.” North may have chuckled but there was a hint of warning in his voice. From the look on York’s face, the smaller male was happy to take any punishment his boyfriend saw fit for his insubordination. Wash let out a sigh, lowering his head so his pink cheeks would be slightly hidden.

“Look… whatever game you’re playing, can you stop?” He asked, the shirtless Adonis moving closer to him, standing directly in his way.

“Who says it’s a game?” The blonde wondered, York cleaning close to Washington’s side.

“And even if it is, who says you can’t play?” His breath fanned over Wash’s cheek and neck and he physically trembled. The younger boy managed to uproot himself from the spot however as he slipped passed North, trying to keep his back to them.

“Whatever this is I don’t want to be a part of it.” His voice shook a little and he was glad he wasn’t looking at their stupid, beautiful faces. “I don’t know if you’re messing with me to see who I’d pick and give an ego boost to or if you’ve just got THAT boring of a sex life but I’m new here and the last thing I need is to be made into a toy.” York couldn’t help but lick his lips at the idea of the new kid as some kind of new toy, even though that wasn’t what this was…entirely.

“Trust me…” North’s calming voice responded as once more he came closer, standing by Washington’s side just close enough so he could feel him but not enough to be intimidating. “York doesn’t need another ego boost.” Reluctantly, a short laugh escaped Wash’s lips but he pressed them together to stop the sound escaping again.

“And sex with us is far from boring.” York had somehow managed to silently navigate across the tiles so he was behind Wash, breathing against his ear again. He trembled at the words, once more picturing those large, pale hands holding him close and touching him in all the right spots while the brunette’s smart mouth got to work. His gulp was audible as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He hadn’t moved for what could have been a long time and it was York’s hand resting on his hip that brought him back to the present.

He should have moved away, but their sweet words and close proximity made rational decisions harder.

“Look David.” North now stood in front of him, his hand resting over York’s on his hip as his grey eyes met Wash’s hazel. “You’re allowed to walk away… to say you want nothing to do with this but I really think you should give us a chance before making that decision.” 

How was he supposed to make a decision right now with his heart pounding in his ears, York’s heavy breathing behind him and North’s eyes staring to him like he was the most precious and beautiful thing on the planet?

“I don’t know if I’m convinced.” His voice shook, breathing tight but he didn’t stumble over any of his words. He may have only been looking at North but he could see that the largest of them was sharing a look with the male behind him and suddenly the quarterback was so much closer than he had been before.

“Then let’s fix that.” He physically had to lean down just a little to press his lips to Wash’s and while the blonde tried to kept his hazel eyes opened, the moment he felt the jock kiss him they flickered shut. He wasn’t sure what to expect but as soon as he mentally noted the sweetness of the embrace, a tongue was curiously pressing against his mouth, stroking along his bottom lip, silently begging for a response. He was hesitant, only slightly parting the folds but it was enough and the next thing he knew North’s second hand was cupping his face, holding him close into the embrace. His tongue filled his mouth and for a moment Wash forgot to breathe, his body shivering underneath both North and York’s hands. When he finally remembered to react, a soft moan escaped him and his arms wrapped around the larger blonde's neck, keeping him equally close.

From behind York couldn’t help but admire how fucking hot the sight was. It was during a drunken decision to play spin the bottle last year at a party when York realised his kink was watching North make out with other guys. The way he would control them with simply his talented tongue and a touch of the hand was a pure joy to witness. They agreed that as long as it was York he was fucking after, and as long as the younger lover was there to witness the kiss, it was alright. 

Wash was already different however, because suddenly just watching his boyfriend devouring his lips wasn’t enough, York wanted in on the action. He pressed his own lips to the area of Wash’s neck that met his shoulder, earning another groan from the youth as he bit down before soothing the mark with his tongue. Now both of York’s hands were rested on David’s hips, the thumb of his left hand having slipped underneath his cheerleading t-shirt and was stroking circles against his skin. He made a point to slowly breathe against his neck, causing the hairs to stand up and the youngest of them to shiver. His kisses to his flesh were hot and the sensation of his wet tongue against his skin pulled out high pitched whines from the blonde.

It was overwhelming to have both of them here, North’s lips devouring his as York’s hands and tongue found every sensitive spot on his neck. He was aching, his body hot with desire but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed how neither of them were as hard as he was. Occasionally North’s hips would bump against his or York would purposely press his body to his back, and while he could feel something, it was clear he was the most excited from the situation. The fact that they had clearly been fucking for the last hour in this very room may have had something to do with it but suddenly Wash wanted to be the reason they both felt how he did right now.

“North?” A pleading whisper managed to break through his thoughts and he only now realised the gorgeous blonde had stopped kissing him. He was dizzy with desire, his body burning for each and every touch they were willing to give him but once again they were silently communicating over his shoulder.

“Alright…” He sighed and the hand that was holding Wash from behind moved. Fingertips brushed against his chest before reaching his cheek and suddenly York was tilting his head from behind, encouraging him to look over his shoulder. The moment he tilted it, willing to move or bend whichever way would get him more touches, lips were on his again.

This was different, with teeth immediately sinking into his swollen bottom lip, causing him to gasp. This time his mouth was invaded but he welcomed it, reaching up to grip tightly onto York’s wrist as he kissed the older boy over his shoulder. North took a moment to watch, wetting his lips as he witnessed the two in front of him. 

While York was the kind of boyfriend to tell off girls for looking at his man, in reality it was North who was more jealous. He accepted his boyfriend’s kink, and while kissing other guys never interested him too much he did it for York, but they had agreed his boyfriend wouldn’t do the same. North couldn’t handle seeing someone else touch him, someone else feel him how he did but then Washington appeared.

From the moment the cheerleader stood his ground in this very room, North had wondered what it would be like to not just kiss him drunk at a party, but to touch him, to watch York do the same and only now he realised why his lover enjoyed watching North with other guys so much. It was fucking hot.

He could see York’s free hand twitch on Wash’s hip and he knew how much his boyfriend wanted to reach around and press his palm against the blonde’s crotch, feeling for proof he was doing well. However they had a plan, and as much as he wanted to throw caution to the wind, he was the only one who was sensible enough to stop it.

Wash let out the cutest groan when York pulled away, a string of saliva momentarily connecting both their bruised lips. York had been entirely lost in himself and the taste of the younger male and how it was so different from kissing North. When he bit Wash the younger blonde just whimpered and begged for more while North would have slammed him against the wall and kissed him harder, showing him who was in control. It was his lover’s hands running through his hair and even giving him a slight tug that brought him back to reality.

They had a plan, and he didn’t want to be the one to blow it.

“W-what?” A dazed Wash stumbled when suddenly there were no hands holding onto him, no bodies to lean against as his legs grew weak and no lips stealing away each breath. His vision was hazy and he felt almost drunk as he looked around him in a confused manner. Both North and York had backed away, the both of them just gazing to him as he rubbed the back of his hand over his watering mouth. “What was…”

“A taste test.” York’s shit eating grin had returned and Wash stared intently as he licked his lips. He wanted to punch that smug smile from his face… but with his lips. Alright, he just wanted to make out with him again.

“Give it a little time and see if we’ve convinced you or not.” North chimed in, removing a t-shirt from his locker. By putting it on, he cemented that this was the end of… whatever that had been. Washington wasn’t the kind to beg for more but he wanted to so badly, he wanted to reach out and pull them back and take anything they were willing to give him but his pride held him back.

“So… that’s it?!” He questioned, a little annoyed but too aroused to be properly angry.

“That’s up to you.” North responded with a shrug, his arm wrapping around York as the two of them left him alone and horny in the locker room.

The high water pressure against his body felt so much more sensitive after what he had just endured. He rested his head against the stall, letting the cleansing water run down along his body but he was pretty sure he could be bathing in ice and it wouldn’t get rid of the persistent boner he had.

His hand rubbed against his stomach as he remembered that look in North’s eyes before he kissed him, the grey just a thin border around enlarged pupils. Slim fingers ran up along his chest as he thought of him. His lips were so soft, everything was so slow at first with begging and teasing. His fingers found his nipple and he left out a soft sigh, licking his own lips. It all changed the moment he gave North control. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe because the boy consumed him, his large, hot body pressed to Wash’s as his tongue commanded his mouth. The way his hips would occasionally brush against Washington’s could almost be accidental but Wash had a feeling that wasn’t the case. He pinched his nipple and bit his lip, remembering how in command North had been.

York was a different story. His motions were instinctual and rushed. Wash ran his palm along the length of his cock as thought of the bruises that were bound to show up on the back of his neck. York had no issue grinding himself against Wash’s back, having no issue letting them know how intentional every motion was. His hand wrapped around his cock and he trembled as he thought of that kiss. His lips still hurt, his bottom one bruised and honestly he was surprised it hadn’t bled from the brunette’s rough ways.

A small groan escaped him as he finally pulled his hand along his erection, free hand teasing his nipples. What would they be like kissing each other? Did York try get away with bites and teasing and did North put him in his place with only actions? He repositioned his hand, index finger rubbing along the head of his cock, beads of pleasure seeping out as he toyed with himself. What did North look like when he had York lying in front of him, begging for more. Would it be the same look he’d give Wash in the same situation? And what about York and that mouth? If he could turn Wash on so much with just some love bites on his shoulder, what could he do with it elsewhere?

His mouth hung opened with pants and moans as he pushed his hips forward into his palm, tightening his grip near the head, feeling the pre-cum as it seeped out, causing his hand to move more slickly. His mouth was growing dry and try as he might to wet it he wasn’t succeeding as a hoarse groan escaped him. If he focused hard he could remember their touches, how tight York’s was and how North didn’t need to grip him because there was no way he was going anywhere.

His hand moved from his nipple and he bit down on his knuckles, trying to stifle the grunts and moans that escaped him as finally he let himself go, pushing his head back against the wet tiles as his cum mixed with the shower water. Once he rode out his orgasm he took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. No matter how stubborn he was or how much pride he still held, he only had one thought on his mind.

How the fuck was he going to get those two alone again?

 

***

Considering how before all of Wash’s interactions with the couple were when they were alone, suddenly he realised just how popular they were. Between classes they were constantly surrounded by classmates and they ate lunch as part of a large group. After school not only York but Reggie and Felix seemed to always get a lift home in North’s car and after the last few practises, the couple left with their teammates. They no longer hung around for Wash. He became paranoid that they had been messing with him the entire time, driving him crazy with lust and then ditching him but the occasional smile as they passed in the hall or the prolonged gazes to him during lunch had him think otherwise.

He was fully aware they would pay attention to him during cheer practise which was probably why he was working just a little harder to take centre stage. He made sure they had no choice but to see every split, high kick or anything else that showed off just how flexible he could be. He hoped he was able to torment them at least a fraction as much as they had tormented him.

By the time their next game was being held, he hadn’t even spoken to either of the couple. He had an opportunity for a quick “good luck” as they all walked towards the stadium but he kept his head high and walked right passed the entire team without so much as a word. 

This game was a lot more of a challenge than the previous one, with the Puma’s even pulling ahead in the beginning. The crowd screamed and cheered for their teams and the atmosphere was electric, with the cheer squad doing their best to keep it that way.

“YOU STARTED STRONG, SO WHAT WENT WRONG? YOU SUDDENLY FELL FLAT!” Two claps. “MERCENARIES TURN THE PUMA’S INTO LITTLE SCAREDY CATS!” Connie lunged towards Wash, and the audience cheered as he flung her into the air before catching the brunette. “WE’LL DESTROY LINEBACKERS, TEAR APART YOUR QUARTERBACK, ‘CAUSE NOTHING CAN STOP US WHEN THE MERCS ATTACK!” Their cheering became hard to hear as the audience’s volume rose to a deafening level as North sped towards the other teams end zone.

Even Washington was getting sucked in, jumping and screaming his name. They were almost there, moments from winning and without realising it the male cheerer had begun his own chat of North’s name that the spectators immediately joined in with.

“NORTH! NORTH! NORTH!” The stands cried out in unison but any coherent words were lost in the roar when he scored that final touchdown. An excited Carolina flung herself into Tuckers arms and Connie’s small fists slammed against Washington’s shoulder as she jumped up and down screaming. Wash felt like he was becoming hoarse as he screamed along with everyone else.

North was almost floored by his teammates tackling him but the standing moment was when one of the linebackers pulled off both their helmets and kissed him there on the field. If anyone had an issue, they couldn’t be heard above the ecstatic roars but David suddenly realised he was no longer jumping and cheering, just watching as York kissed his boyfriend, his stomach filled with butterflies and his cheeks warming a little. 

The two broke apart, it had only lasted a moment, a swift peck of the lips that was followed by rough hugs by teammates and a respectful handshake with the other team. It felt like no time before the stands were clear, teams back in the changing rooms and Washington was helping Connie pack away the pompoms.

“Okay I accepted it the last time but you NEED to come to this party!” She begged and pleaded, throwing puppy dog eyes his way. Wash shook his head once more, this time accompanying it with a shrug.

“I dunno I’m just not really a party person.” He tried to reason.

“That’s only because you’ve never been to one of Emiline’s parties.” Emiline, if memory served him right that was South’s real name. If she was having an after game party then there was no way they wouldn’t be there. “C’mmooonnnn… I’m going to keep tormenting you so you may as well giv…”

“Alright.” He took a deep breath, pushing down the anxious feeling in his chest as he considered socialising on such a large scale. “I’ll go.”

Slender arms flung around him from behind and Connie laughed loudly.“I KNEW I could get you to come!”

A quick change of clothes and a car journey later and they were pulling up to the house of Emiline and Al Dakota. Cars already were littering the street with two pulled into the driveway and most haphazardly parked on the sidewalk. Connie bounced towards the house, earning some whistles from a group of guys out having a smoke. Washington recognised one as Reginald, the Mercenary’s runningback and once more he was filled with the horrid visual of his face somewhere he really didn’t want to picture it.

South opened the door to them, hugging Connie close and even planting a kiss to the corner of her lips. Wash raised his eyebrows but got no explanation from his friend as the blonde beckoned them in.

“C’mon in, c’mon in.” From the sounds of it she was already a little intoxicated but she lead them through the hallway which was filled with members of the team, students and he was pretty sure he saw one or two of the Pumas. He felt his chest grow tight again as people walked passed, shoulders bumping into him. There was so little space and wherever the music was coming from, it was too loud. He felt a little overwhelmed and it didn’t help much when suddenly Connie was shoving a can into his hand.

“This’ll make it easier.” She reassured him, not giving him much of a chance to refuse. He hadn’t drunk since his leaving party with his buddies back home but one wouldn’t hurt. He opened up the lukewarm beverage, earning a cheer from the brunette and a wry smile from South. From the looks of things her parties were pretty popular. He couldn’t help but wonder where her parents were in all of this, and more importantly, her brother.

“So where’s the star?” Connie asked in his stead, her taller friend rolling her eyes.

“Probably still back in the locker rooms.” She sneered, adding a little more vodka to her sprite. Wash said nothing but the disappointment he felt was hard to ignore. He had hoped North and York would be here but so far it looked like that wasn’t the case. The can in his hand emptied a little quicker than he normally would allow, as did the second and the third.

The people littering the hallway erupted into cheers suddenly and the tipsy teen looked up just in time to see a gorgeous blonde and brunette beauty walking into the room hand in hand. Everyone was rushing up to congratulate them on the game, particularly North. Even some of the Puma’s were shaking hands and trying to bond over what a good game it was by shoving beers into their hands.

Typical, they were always surrounded by people. The girls were all on York’s side, some of the cheerleaders shamelessly flirting with him in front of his boyfriend, while the guys were all chatting to North, recounting the highlights of the game. They were like celebrities and he was nothing. The blonde boy had been standing against the wall since he walked into the room. South and Connie had disappeared at some point but he had no idea where and this house was too big to search through. Soon his fourth can joined the previous three and he became disgruntled. 

He tried to move out of the room, passed the large group in the middle. It was clear he wasn’t going to get to talk to North and York tonight and he was getting tired of feeling toyed with. They had haunted his thoughts ever since that day and yet it seemed they didn’t care.

He made his way to the hall, stepping over some girls who were huddled on the floor having drunken giggles and bypassing some guys coming in from a smoke. He’d text Connie in the morning but for now he had no intention of sticking around here with only his thoughts.

“Hey, you can’t just skip out on us already.” A warm hand wrapped around his wrist and Wash spun around to see York was the one holding on. “You’re a hard guy to get a hold of David.”

“Like you tried.” He scoffed, pulling his hand away. He tried to walk back towards the door but found himself bumping into the broad chest of none other than North. How on earth did he get there?

“You’re not leaving so soon?” He asked in that smooth voice that caused Wash’s cheeks to heat up.

“You both look more than occupied without me.” He muttered, hating how transparent he was being but there was no point in hiding it. It had been too long since they had tortured him in the changing room with their contrasting touches and tongues and he was tired of how he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Mmm, I prefer the idea of being occupied with you.” York whispered from behind, just loud enough to be heard over the music. Despite the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, Wash let out a sigh.

“Look I can’t handle this…” He spun around to face Carter. “You haven’t spoken to me since and now you’re saying junk like that! What am I supposed to think here?” North’s large hand rested on his shoulder and he glanced back to see his expression.

“Well we can’t really talk much here… c’mon… my room’s more private.” The other blonde didn’t look impressed with the suggestion, his brow furrowing. “Just for a talk… only talking, York.” He made a point to inform his lover, giving him a dangerous glare. They had to handle this right if they wanted to hook the boy between them.

With a defeated sigh, Washington relaxed his shoulders.

“Where’s your room?” It was York who lead them there and who held onto North’s beer as his boyfriend fished his key out of his deep pockets. At his sister's last party they finally broke away from the crowd only to find Tucker and some chick going at it on his bed so he decided to take extra precautions this time.

The three filtered into the empty room and Wash found himself looking around. There were trophies and medals for sports hanging up on plaques and filling shelves, a desk for homework in the corner and a large bed, much too big for one.

“You are going to be on your best behaviour.” North warned York as he turned on a lamp. The party was still in full swing with the music only slightly quieter due to the closed door but it did feel more private. 

“So what the fuck?” David shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I mean… what the fuck has been going on? Because you can’t just touch me and drive me crazy like that then walk away!” 

Try as he might, York couldn’t hide his grin when Wash revealed they had driven him crazy which only frustrated the younger more. “There it is… you’ve been looking at me like that these last two weeks and neither of you have even tried to talk to me about it… don’t you care how I felt?”

“Of course we do.” North soothed, his stupid, beautiful voice doing just that. He drank the last of the beer from his glass bottle and held it in his hands. Wash stared at how his finger casually slipped in and out of the mouth and he bit his bottom lip. “We didn’t want to rush you.”

“So you ignored me instead?” He managed to ask, tearing his eyes from the bottle. Wash hadn’t noticed how he licked his lips or how North couldn’t stare away from them. He didn’t know that York was digging his fingernails into his palms in an attempt to distract himself from the need to just pull him close and kiss him. The brunette threw North a disapproving look. It was his god damn idea to tease him, make it build up until he needed them and now it was backfiring. Washington did notice the blonde in front of him return his boyfriend's glare, silently communicating. “You’re doing that thing again! That… not talking but talking thing!”

“No one is saying anything.” North tried to calm him, taking a step closer and causing David to step back.

“No but you’re communicating… probably… probably talking about how much of an idiot I am for thinking about this constantly… for being tormented…” His frustration levels built up and as much as he just wanted to be angry at them both, he couldn’t. He had tried to stay strong, told them he didn’t want to be their toy but being alone with both of them so close, he just wanted their hands all over him again. North was standing so close and as he backed up he bumped into an already tipsy York who didn’t hesitate in resting his hand on his arm, gently stroking.

“If you want communication so much… then communicate.” The brunette whispered to the younger blonde, a blushing Wash looked over his shoulder to him and suddenly there were hands on his hips, North’s large, comforting grip holding him gently.

“Tell us what you want.” He joined in. Wasn’t this just supposed to be a talk? Hadn’t North been the one to promise that? The words caught in his throat as he tried to stop them both, the small voice of reason in the back of his head saying don’t be an idiot, tease them like they did him.

“Use me.” He pleaded instead, breaking down inside. He was tired of relying on his own touches night after night as he destroyed his blankets at home while thinking of them. He was sick of imagining those lips and trying to remember what they felt like. He wanted the real thing and if being their little toy was the way to get it then he just had to put up with that. “I don’t care anymore just…” 

The room span as he was turned around, York’s hands gripping the fabric of his t-shirt and pulling him close. Their teeth clashed due to the speed of their embrace but Wash wasted no time. He parted his lips, feeling York’s tongue give a soothing lick before slipping into his mouth, suffocating him.

His cries were needy and his hand moved, pressing to the back of York’s neck and keeping him close. He forgot how to breathe until suddenly a large body was pressed against his back, hands still holding his hips. Wash let out a gasp as he felt North’s erection already pressing against him as his hand slipped from his waist, between his and York’s bodies. There was no fumbling as he found his destination, palming Wash’s growing dick through his trousers. A gasp turned to a moan and he managed to open his eyes just in time to see North leaning over his shoulder, stealing York’s lips while they were available.

To see them embrace in something more than a chaste kiss after a touchdown was the most erotic thing Wash had ever seen. His eyes tried desperately to flicker shut at the sensation of someone else’s hand on him. He wasn’t sure if it was his whimpers or the rocking motion of his hips into North’s hand that brought their attention back to him but he couldn’t have been more thankful.

“Isn’t he so hot?” York’s voice was husky; barely more than a whisper but Wash still heard everything over the thumping music outside of the room. The elder buried his face against Washington’s neck, not kissing, just breathing in his scent and driving the younger male mad. “Mm tell me how hard he is North.”

“Aching.” A teasing tongue ran along the shell of his ear from behind and a squeak escaped the smaller blonde as the larger squeezed him through his jeans. “I better not keep this up… I don’t think he’s gonna last very long.” 

Pride was out the window, the way they spoke about him like a belonging only made the situation hotter. After so many days and nights of pure torture this was exactly what he wanted, their hands, their lips, North’s cock pressed against his ass and York’s mouth dancing along his skin. Despite his threat to stop, North continued to press against the male, his touch pushing Wash’s entire body back against his own throbbing member. The clothing between them was torture but Washington couldn’t bring himself to say a word.

“What happened to communication David?” York teased, fingers slipping under his shirt and pulling it up just enough to expose his toned midriff. “You’ve been very quiet.”

“Hmmm, how are we supposed to know what you want if you won’t tell us?” North quizzed, his tongue no longer tending to his ear but moving down along his neck. Each word sent a hot breath cascading along his skin and Wash whimpered.

“I…” He felt his head spin as he assessed the situation, touches and tongues focused entirely on him as his friends and people he didn’t even know blissfully partied outside the door, music hiding their action. “I want you to touch me…” He finally got the words out and opened his eyes, staring into York’s. “… while you suck me off.”

“Ohhhh, he’s thought about this.” York once more didn’t address the third member directly but it didn’t matter, his hand cupped his cheek and he pulled him in for another kiss. Washington didn’t hesitate in parting his lips, allowing York to show him just what that tongue could do. “Mmm you sure about this?”

“Fuck yes.” He breathed out and the hand that had been pressing to his cock moved away. He let out a groan but it was stifled as North moved to his side, covering his lips with his own. York’s hands got to work, undoing his zipper and pulling his trousers down. The hair that dusted the blondes legs was so fine and as North pulled back to remove his t-shirt, they saw that trend continued with the exception of the darker hair leading down from his bellybutton to his boxer shorts. York eyed the blue shorts and licked his lips as his gazed traced the outline of his cock.

“What are you waiting for?” Wash tried to sound confident, in control but his voice wavered. He clearly was nervous that something didn’t please them.

“Just taking in the view.” North reassured him, hand slipping along his back and cupping his ass. He couldn’t help the squeak that escaped him as the elder squeezed and York chuckled.

“Not to mention I’m feeling a little overdressed.” The brunette reached over his head, pulling the shirt from behind and exposing every single delicious muscle in the process. Yet another whimper was heard but this time Wash was pretty sure it came from the taller blonde rather than himself. As York tossed his shirt to the ground, North hooked his fingers into the belt loops, dragging him close. Their bodies fit together perfect as Wash watched the way they interacted. York melting against his boyfriend as he suckled his tongue, deft hands making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. 

Soon York stood in only his shamelessly tight briefs while North wore looser boxers, his shirt still on him but opened, revealing that chest. It all felt so much real now that Wash wasn’t the only one exposed and North’s unnaturally cool hands on his hips only made it more so. He allowed himself to be coaxed to the bed, North sitting down on the edge and gazing up to him. He knew his cheeks were bright red and his chest probably was flushed too but he didn’t care as York kissed behind his ear and slipped his thumbs underneath the band of his underwear.

“Finally.” North unexpectedly breathed a blissful sigh as the male in front of him was stripped fully, his erect cock hanging in view for them all to see. Wash never felt so vulnerable in his life but the two boys made sure that didn’t last long.

“Mmmm… impressive David.” York whispered, hands stroking along his thigh, painfully close to his erection but not quite touching. “Like what you see North?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Unable to help himself, North was palming at his own clothed erection, licking his lips. He managed to stop himself when he caught Washington’s attention and patted his leg. Unsure what exactly he wanted him to do, Wash moved forward; ready to straddle the quarterback's lap. With a low chuckle, North stopped him, instead positioning him so he was sitting there, back flushed against North’s chest and the elder’s still clothed cock pressing right against his ass.

“So Wash… was this how you wanted me?” York questioned, kneeling down on the ground and parting not only Wash’s but North’s legs as well so he could slip in. One of the hands on Wash’s hip moved around, fingers winding around his erection just as he asked for.

“I wanted… to shut that mouth of yours for once.” Wash tried to sass back but his words were littered with moans as North’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly. York’s grin was wicked as he looked up to both lovers, his hands gently running up and down along Wash’s thighs. The youngest was leaking like crazy, every time North’s hand reached the tip he would collect the pre-cum that helplessly seeped out and use it to lubricate his movements. From the looks and sounds of things, Wash wasn’t going to last long.

Wash expected some snappy retort or for York to tease him but he was pleasantly surprised when instead the older male just complied with his request. As North’s hand stroked down along his cock, from the tip to the base, York’s mouth began to work its magic. Firstly it was a teasing flick of the tongue against his head and a prolonged, over the top moan at the taste. His gaze flickered up to Washington, holding his stare and only now the blonde realised that his eye wasn’t clear. Whatever damage had been done to it, there was still a light grey iris blending in a little too well but it was clear both his good and bad eye were gazing intently to the new addition.

“F-fuck…” He managed to stutter, wishing he could be more articulate but the hot warmth of York’s mouth engulfing him was just a little too distracting.

“He’s good at that, isn’t he?” North whispered his thoughts instead, nuzzling behind his ear as his hand moved from the base of the shaft into York’s hair. He ran his slender fingers through the brown locks, tugging just a little and earning a moan around Wash’s erection. “Isn’t it so satisfying to put that mouth to use? Talking isn’t his only talent you know.” As if to prove a point, York pulled back, focusing entirely on the tip. His mouth was still over the head of his cock but the way his tongue pressed against the opening, twisting and prying was just heavenly.

“Ugh…” Wash choked as the hand that had been in York’s hair moved, stroking along his inside thighs, fingertips brushing against his balls. York still tortured him, focusing only on the end of his penis and it became too much. “More.” He half pleaded and half demanded as his hand rested on York’s head, pulling him closer. There was a slight gag but the brunette recovered quickly, bobbing his head a little quicker.

“You hear that York? He wants more.” Wash let out a strangled cry as his cock was pushed deeper into York’s mouth by the movement of North’s hips. The way he grinded up against him, his own erection perfectly sliding along the cheeks of his ass was a pure delight. The one hand that was on York’s head was now gripping roughly onto his hair while his second found North’s leg, scratching along it which only encouraged him further.

The grinding underneath him came faster and Washington wished that North didn’t have those boxers on, that fine layer of cotton keeping him from truly feeling him. York’s mouth was a good distraction from that need however, he would hollow his cheeks once he reached the base and every so often he would let out the most delicious moan around the younger's erection. He was so close and while he couldn’t get the words out to express that, his moans and how he tried so hard to push his hips back against North told all.

“Mmm I think we should be careful North.” York finally spoke as the quiet moans turned into cries, encouraging him to pull of Wash’s cock with a wet pop. North’s hand was back, slowly stroking at a torturous pace and rather than engulfing his length, York was just licking along with his tongue like a popsicle in time to North’s pumping. “I think he’s too close.”

“Mmm we don’t want you coming too soon David.” The way North said his name made him shiver and the tongue swirling around his leaking head made forming sentences almost impossible. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” The eldest teen whispered, neither of his lovers knowing who he was talking about so both moaned, Wash into the air and York around the tip of his cock. He suckled slowly, North leaning over Wash’s shoulder once more and pressing his lips to the corner of his lips. With no hesitation, Wash turned his head, kissing the blonde as they teased his cock with touches that were too light and the slowest sucking possible.

“I want…” He got just those words out as North pulled back for a breath before that tongue was back, shutting him up. North hadn’t give up the way his hips would shove up, his erection rubbing where Wash wanted it most. “I want… you… mmmm…” He moaned into another kiss, fingers tightening in York’s hair. “Fuck me North.” He finally was able to get the words out, finally able to ask for what he wanted and his reaction was silence. His cock fell out of York’s mouth, now lying against his leg and North was just holding him on his lap, no longer grinding.

The expression of shock on North’s face was not what he expected and his cheeks burned. He had thought that’s what this was leading up to, what with North grinding into him like that. He could feel how hard he had made the elder so it just felt like the inevitable conclusion. The younger opened his mouth to take it back, to apologise or something but North’s attention was no longer on him, instead he was looking to York who was still on his knees. Wash may not have spoken their silent language but North almost looked pleading.

“Fuck yeah!” York broke the silence, giving his lover permission. Kissing was one thing, it was harmless and they had agreed as long as it didn’t go passed that it’d be okay. Wash may have been the exception to a lot of things but North wasn’t sure that was one of them. He had been unsure how York would react if he revealed he wanted to fuck the young man but that affirmation was more than enough. Suddenly York was leaning up; straddling Wash’s hips so North had both of their bodies weighing him down. “That would be fucking hot.”

“You’re okay with it?” Wash couldn’t help but question, his answer delayed by the lips covering his. York didn’t bite or anything this time just kissed him quickly and pulled back.

“I’d fucking love it.” He responded, voice husky. The idea had entered his head a few times, watching his lover kissing another guy was hot and all but sometimes at night when North was in too deep a sleep to take care of him, he’d picture it. There was only so much that York could pay attention to when he was the one being pounded, to watch his lover with someone as beautiful as Washington was exactly the kind of thought that got him through those nights. “I gotta warn you Wash… he’s fucking big.” A blush spread across Wash’s cheeks.

“I can feel that.” Behind him North’s chest bounced lightly with his deep laugh. The elder blonde’s soft lips gently kissed behind his ear.

“But I’ll take good care of you.” He promised, teeth gently nipping at his earlobe. Wash had no doubt of that.

York was practically giddy at the thought and after a chaste kiss to North’s lips he was jumping off of Washington’s lap. Wash felt himself being manhandled once more and in a moment he was sitting on the bed, North by his side with his hand on his bare back.

“So how do you want this?” He questioned, leaning in and pressing his lips to Wash’s neck. The younger let out a moan and his head rolled back as North spoke between licks and kisses. “Mmm you could ride my cock… I bet you’d like that.” A moan was his confirmation. “Or maybe….” He suckled where his neck met his shoulder. “I can fuck you from behind until you pass out?” 

Fuck that sounded good too.

“Mmm but I wouldn’t mind looking into those eyes.” North pulled back, his hand cupping the young man’s cheek and grey eyes met hazel. Washington’s heart thumped loudly against his ribcage and he leaned in for a kiss, interrupted by York just before their lips met.

“Jesus Christ North, why do you keep moving everything?” He questioned, searching through drawers and presses, adding clean clothes to their dirty pile on the ground as he rooted through his boyfriend's stuff.

“God dammit Carter!” He earned a pout at the use of his boyfriend’s name. Wash tried not to let out a whimper as the male stood up off the bed and pulled open the one drawer that York hadn’t ransacked. “Here. Happy?”

“No because it definitely wasn’t in there before.” The brunette grumbled, bending down to find what he wanted. From the bed Wash watched, staring to his perfect ass in his underwear and licking his lips. His fleeting thought of biting down on one of those cheeks was interrupted when he saw the exchange of condoms and lube. North was still looking to York for further confirmation that this was okay. York didn’t say a word, just gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him close, kissing him in a way he hadn’t kissed Wash yet.

“Just try not to be too tired for me.” He whispered with a smirk and Wash chipped in.

“I-I could help with that.” He tried to offer. He wanted so badly to have North take care of the aching emptiness inside of him but he could in turn take care of York, even if he hadn’t done it in a while. “I mean I owe you.” His cheeks blushed at the thoughts of the brunette’s cock down his throat but York just smiled. It was uncharacteristically kind, with no snark or lust behind it, well… okay some lust.

“That’s sweet.” He noted, turning fully towards Washington who only now saw the rubber ring in his hand. “But I’m perfectly happy watching.” He sounded gleeful at the idea, grabbing a lounge chair that North had beside his study desk and bringing it over to the large bed. If he was finally going to get to see this he wanted a good view.

North managed to slip back to the bed unnoticed by Wash until suddenly he was pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re sure about this?” He questioned, resting the condom and lube on the bed beside him. Wash nodded, getting momentarily distracted by the beyond gorgeous sight of York fully stripping, his cock finally revealed. It wasn’t as big as North’s felt but suddenly Wash was glad he hadn’t taken him up on his blowjob offer. He wasn’t sure if his mouth could fit around the girth of that. North’s hand rubbing along his leg brought his attention back to his fellow blonde. “So how are we doing this?”

“I want you to look at me.” He whispered, licking his lips and giving North his full attention. “That’s… that’s not boring is it?”

“What part of this could ever be boring?” Washington had no idea how North could go from speaking to him like he was a little whore to this. His words were so soft, making Wash feel safe, precious even. Fingers brushed through his hair, holding his head as North kissed him, his other hand on his hip. The slow embrace was so different from every other moment and a sigh escaped Wash’s lips as he followed North’s lead, lying down on the bed with his head propped up on the pillows.

“Do you want me to narrate?” York dragged their attention back to him as he sat, the cock ring in place and one hand gently teasing his leaking head while the other rubbed at his nipples. He had a joking smirk on his face but something told Wash that he would have no problem giving them a play by play.

“Why don’t you just sit back and enjoy?” North suggested, smiling over his shoulder to his lover who just gave him an eager nod, licking his lips. Despite the loud music outside, the room felt oddly quiet as North picked up the anal lubrication, staring into Wash’s eyes. “Have you done this before?” He questioned and Wash felt his blush spread to his chest.

“Once… yeah…” He admitted and North gave him a small smile, leaning down and kissing him.

“I’ll start gentle.” Wash hadn’t even notice him applying the lube but one slick finger was suddenly pressed against his entrance. He could feel the stretch of the muscles and he tensed, hesitating. “You can tell me to stop.” North reassured him, distracting him from the discomfort by lowering his mouth to his nipple. The tongue brushed against the nub and teeth scratched, causing a jolt of pain amidst the pleasure.

“No… no I’m okay.” He reassured him, trying to relax as his legs fell apart wider. North repositioned his body just slightly, making sure his boyfriend behind him could see as he finally pressed the finger inwards, parting the ring of muscles. “Nyah…” Wash gritted his teeth at the strange feeling of the intrusion; he had clearly forgotten how odd it felt having someone else inside of you, even if it was just a finger. Slowly the well lubricated finger pushed in, up to the first, then second knuckle before he pulled it almost out. The motion continued while Wash became used to the feeling he couldn’t say it felt good yet.

York on the other hand seemed to be loving it. He hadn’t spoken since his last question but the grunts and gasps that Washington could hear were a good indication that he liked the show. It only encouraged him as North’s single finger slid in and out more easily.

“You can try a second.” He reassured the elder male, twisting his body just a little. The pain of two fingers was a little more intense and just as he wondered if this was the right thing to do, North found it. That spot that took his drunken friend twenty minutes of prodding and poking, he found in what could have been moments. Wash was never as thankful for the loud music as his head fell back and a loud cry escaped him. It couldn’t be described as merely a moan; it was a desperate scream of pleasure as he pushed up his hips, needing to feel it once more. “Do it… do it again, just like that!” He pleaded. 

His fingers were now wound in the fabric of the sheets and any look of uncertainty or discomfort he had on his face had melted away. He looked completely and utterly in heaven as once more those talented fingers pressed to his prostate, stretched his asshole with a scissoring motion and then returned to the spot. Suddenly the pain became an accent as opposed to the entire experience. Those little sharp aches between the pleasure added something that he craved and his legs spread further apart, his hips unable to stay down on the bed as he flailed, trying to get North deeper, to feel that dizzying pleasure again.

A third finger was added, stretching him even more and earning a hiss from the blonde on the bed.

“Mmm fuck me.” He moaned, eyes closed tightly. “Fuck my ass like that… shit… North that feels so…. fuck!” No matter how hard he tried to articulate his feelings he couldn’t fully succeed because every single time North either brushed past or nailed his prostate he became a whimpering mess who could apparently only speak in curses.

“You want it?” North whispered, his mouth still near his nipple as a taunting tongue licked at the bud, his fingers working on preparing his new lover. York was the first male North had ever slept with and the sex between them was constant, to the point where he felt comfortable in all his actions but he wanted to make sure Washington was ready. It was going to be weird and maybe hurt a little at first but the pretty sounds that fell from his lips now only heightened his need and desire for the blonde.

He still couldn’t help but look back at his boyfriend to be sure they hadn’t gone too far. York was completely lost in the sight; his hand now moved on from his dick and was teasing his ass while the other still tugged on his nipple. Their eyes locked for a moment but he said nothing, just licked his lips and moved his second hand from his nipple to his cock, moaning at the contact. North just smirked before turning his attention back to Wash, he felt stretched, ready to take him on but he had to be sure.

“Tell me what you want.” He groaned, fingers pressing deep inside and rubbing against his prostate.

“I… I want… mmm…” Those slender hips arched up once more. “I want you… I want you to ehh… just get inside me!” He groaned at the loss of the fingers but it was more than worth it as North finally pulled off his underwear. Aside from the opened shirt he still had on he was entirely naked and Wash hadn’t thought he could get more erect but he was fucking wrong. He watched as the older blonde pulled the condom on his dick and picked up the lube, squirting it onto his hand once more and coating himself. He went out of his way to make sure this was going to be as comfortable as possible for Wash which the younger admired but he didn’t need delays now. “Nooorth…” He pleaded, hips pushed off the bed once more.

“Waaassh.” The elder teased, leaning down and pressing his lips to the cheerleader’s. With a moan, Wash responded, wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck as the elder slid in between his legs. He could feel the other teen’s erection pressing against his ass and with one hand to assist North slid inside of the younger male.

“Ahh!” He pulled back from the kiss and let out a frustrated cry. If the fingers had felt like a lot to take it was nothing in comparison to the real deal. North was slow as he pushed inside but that just made the burning sensation of his entrance last longer. Wash’s hands moved from his neck, once more holding onto the fitted sheets and pulling so it shifted its position on the bed, the corner popping off.

North began to kiss along his neck, cheeks and even the corner of his lips.

“Tell me when to move.” He breathed against Wash’s mouth as the younger realised he wasn’t pushing in anymore because there was nothing else to give; he was sheathing his entire penis. It was annoyingly close to his prostate; the smallest squirm could give him the taste of pleasure even with the pain so he didn’t hesitate in nodding his head and gazing up to the blonde.

“Yeah… move… moving’s good.” The following groan could have been his, North's or even York’s who was playing with himself as he watched the display in front of him, his voyeuristic dreams coming true. North was always a big guy, being both taller and broader than Washington but the younger had never felt so small as he did in that moment. Try as he might to keep a gentle pace, the torturously slow motion sped up soon enough. Nothing frantic but just enough so the slapping of skin on skin could be heard over the muffled music. Every single muscles in North’s body was tense as he pushed his hips forward and nailed the sweet spot that caused those erotic sounds to escape Wash’s lips.

“Feel good?” He quizzed, grinning at the blissful expression plastered over his partners face. Wash let out a needy whimper and nodded, his head falling back on the pillow. He managed to open up his eyes for moments at a time, watching as North moved one of his legs so it was rested over his shoulder, giving him easier access, seeing that look of pure pleasure on those grey eyes. He was so concentrated on every movement, every motion but the way his mouth would hang open and whimpers escaped him was too much to bear.

“Fuck him baby.” Wash could hear York finally speaking up from the lounge chair, his voice still audible despite both the music and Wash’s constant moaning. “Mmm you’re so fucking deep. Doesn’t he feel amazing Wash? Isn’t his cock so wonderful?” The moan that he heard could have been a reply or not but either way it was a confirmation that everything he said was true. “Please kiss him North. Please, I want to see you treat him right.”

Kissing Wash brought their bodies closer together and suddenly the pulling out motion wasn’t as long, he was practically jackhammering into the younger man, nailing that prostate every time. The kiss wasn’t the usual North variety either; instead he pressed his lips roughly to Wash’s, even biting just like York would. One of his hands was pressed to the mattress, holding him up while the other moved from the younger male’s leg and wrapped around his cock. The whimpers that escaped him were just beautiful and North smiled against his lips.

“Mmm I could listen to that all day.” He informed the blonde, pushing in his hips quicker and quicker, slamming into the blonde’s sweet spot each and every time while he pumped him. “Are you gonna come for me baby? Are you gonna scream for me? I wanna hear it… any thought in that head I want you to tell me. Tell me how good it feels.”

“I can’t… I can’t…” He shook his head, unable to get the words together because every time North’s cock would touch him there his mind would reset, just waiting for the next time. “I can’t stand it… North I need to… I have to…”

“You can.” North reassured him, kissing those lips with a delicious growl as he sped up even more, pounding into his youngest partner. “Cum for me. Cum all over me.” 

The quarterback’s words went straight to his cock and there was no possible way he could hold it back anymore. His throat ached as he cried out in pleasure. He was possibly screaming North’s name, possibly telling him to keep going through the orgasm, possibly reminding him over and over how good all this was. There were a lot of things he could be saying and wanted to say but in that moment all he could focus on was the blinding, searing pleasure that tore through him.

He destroyed both his and North’s stomachs with his cum and he could feel the sticky mess between them as North kissed him deeply. His panting slowed and his trembling body eventually calmed down as his orgasm passed, leaving a pleasant tingle through his body. His head fell back against the pillow, chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. Somehow, despite the spinning sensation he felt North pull out, still erect.

“W-wait… no I can… I could…” His words were lost to tiredness rather than pleasure this time. He wanted so bad to allow North to continue after how he had taken care of Wash so thoroughly but the blonde just smirked and leaned down, kissing his lips.

“Maybe next time.” A hand stretched over North’s shoulder, stroking his chest and suddenly Washington remembered there was a third person in the room with them. “But after a show like that I’m gonna need ol’ Northy here to take good care of me too.” The two blondes parted and North looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend with a smile.

“Enjoy yourself?” He questioned, noticing how erect York still was, his cock a weeping mess even with the cock ring now gone.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” The brunette growled, claiming North’s lips for his own. In his daze, Washington watched as the larger of the two allowed the linebacker to manhandle him for just a moment, flipping him onto his back on the bed. His eyes connected with the brunette’s who licked his lips. “Time to give you a show David.” He winked.

“Mmm what kinda show are you thinking baby?” North questioned, stretching out and stroking his lover’s hip. York flung his leg across North, straddling him and sitting above him. The look in his eye was desperate and he ran his hands along his chest.

“I think you know.” North pushed his elbow into the mattress, propping himself up as his hand continued to stroke York’s hip.

“Mmm you gonna take care of me?” The blonde moaned, gazing up to his lover. “You sure you’re not too exhausted?”

“I plan on putting that famous North stamina to the test.” They bantered, York leaning down and kissing his lover who let out a whimper similar to Washington’s earlier. Their kiss was heavy and erotic and from their side the exhausted Wash could see their tongues mingle.

“I’m sure I’m up for the challenge.” The elder chuckled against his boyfriend’s lips, York smirking. He had struggled so hard not to blow his load, wanting so badly to feel his boyfriend inside of him with Wash watching. His erection was aching and while he was already so close to completion, he knew North had to be worse. Just this once he was going to make sure his boyfriend was the one to finish first and there was one sure fire way to make sure that happened.

“I think you’re a little overdressed though.” At his words, North slipped off the shirt that still clung to his sweaty body, tossing it to the floor but that didn’t satisfy York. He didn’t speak, just smiled as his hand moved from his lover’s stomach downwards. Wash could see the way North’s faint brows rose as his boyfriend peeled the condom off his dick. “It’s been a while.” He whispered, gazing down to his partner’s now free cock, seeing the beads of pre-cum slipping from the tip.

“Fuck York..” He growled, licking his lips as his breathing grew quicker due to the excitement. “You sure about this baby?” Lips were on the elders once more. 

“More than.” A moment or two of shuffling around, stuffing more pillows behind North to prop him up and the two were ready. Wash couldn’t stop his hand as it gently stroked along his sensitive cock, looking to them both. North was spread out on the bed, with his lover over him, the two of them kissing like they hadn’t seen each other in years. It was needy and desperate and from the way York would gyrate his hips it was going on just a little too long. “North…”

“I thought you were going to outlast me this time.” North challenged, his hand moving from York’s hip to his ass. Fingertips brushed against the puckered hole and he tested, pressing one finger against his entrance.

“Ugh stop stalling! I did it already.” York whined, still pressing his ass back into the touch, wanting more as his finger easily slid in.

“Oh I feel that. Did you like the show we put on for you baby? Did you like Wash’s pretty moans as I fucked him? Did you wish it was you?” North’s finger never went further in than the first knuckle, torturing his needy boyfriend who thrashed over him.

“Mmm I did… I wanted your cock and I tried to make up for it but my fingers aren’t enough.” The brunette held his breath as North pulled his hand away, hoping for something more filling. Instead his lover stroked himself, his hand wrapping around his condom free erection. He let out the most beautiful sounds as he slowly stroked up, squeezing to coax the pre-cum from the tip. Wash watched with fascination as he spread it over his index finger with his thumb.

The observer realised long before York what was going to happen and he tightened his grip on his cock, letting out a whimper.

“Fuck!” York gasped as a sticky finger pressed to his entrance. North made sure to smear his cum on his lovers asshole before sliding the finger in, spunk and all.

“Mmm how’s that feel?” He questioned, gazing to his lover's face and watching every single change of expression from clueless to surprise to just pure erotic. A second finger quickly joined. “Is this what you want? My cum inside of you? Cause I’m gonna do it baby….I’m gonna fill you up and make you scream so loud every single person in this house will know who you belong to.”

“Fuck North.” He growled as a third finger was soon added. “Yeah I want it… I want to feel hot inside. I want you to cum inside of my ass. Mmm North feel it, it needs you.” The bed was squeaking and Wash became aware how it was rocking as the excitable brunette rocked back and forth into North’s fingers. “But dammit I did this… I’ve gotten myself ready so can we please… please let me ride you?”

“Alright love.” North whispered, removing his fingers but he still refused to start until the lubrication was thoroughly applied to both of them. It had been so long and as much as York clearly wanted this he wanted to make sure it felt good from the first moment.

Positioning himself above his boyfriend and his glorious cock, York finally lowered himself onto the quarterback with a loud moan. The feeling was different, so much hotter and intimate. Why didn’t they do this more often? The sensation of North’s cock inside of him, knowing there was nothing separating him from the boy he loved was almost too much to bear. Once he completely lowered himself down he had to stop for a moment to mentally prepare himself. His eyes were screwed shut and the hands on North’s chest were a little shaky.

“Baby?” It was only one word but the amount of love and caring in it told York everything he needed to hear.

“I’m okay just… fuck I don’t wanna cum.” The full body chuckle caused the blonde’s cock inside of him to move slightly, encouraging him to continue as he tensed his leg muscles. North’s hands rubbed from his hips, as far along his chest as he could reach while his lover rode his cock, at first slow but it took no length for him to get quicker. The lubrication helped as he slid in easier and every single jerk or twist of his lover sent a bolt of pleasure through his body.

He wanted to protect York, he loved him more than anyone else in his life so it was always North insisting they stay safe, insisting he let him protect him but now all he could focus on was this pleasure. Why didn’t they do this more?

“Mmm you… you wanna cum?” York struggled to get out the words as he yelped in the middle of his seduction, the cock inside of him rubbing against the sensitive spot. “C’mon baby… I know you do… fill me up, make me feel dirty.” His voice ranged from squeaky and pleasure filled when North’s cock was fully sheathed inside of him, to low and lustful when he pulled back. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth hung opened and North gazed in amazement at the sight. This beautiful creature on his lap was his and that look on his face was because of him.

“Keep it up York.” The boy trembled at the use of his name. “Yeah keep that up, keep taking care of me and I’ll take good care of you. I’m gonna make you scream for me.” He jolted his hips upwards as his partner pushed down against his erection. The sudden, stronger impact to his prostate caused a scream to leave him as blunt fingernails scratched at the fine hair on North’s chest. 

In that moment York never wanted something so much in his life than he did for North to tend to the empty feeling that plagued him. The long cock pressing to his prostate felt incredible but he knew it wasn’t the highlight. He was so close; he just needed to get North there with him.

“God dammit North.” He groaned as his lover's hand wrapped around his erection, pumping him in time to their motions. Each time York pushed back onto his lover's cock, North would shove his hips up with a grunt or a moan that tipped him closer and closer to the edge. The cock abused his prostate, slamming into it each and every time and the dirty talk that had been spilling from York’s mouth became pure babble.

“I love you.” North was the one to make sense as he struggled to open even his eyes the closer he got. His hand was furiously moving along York’s cock while his hips became more sporadic, no longer waiting for the perfect opportunity but thrusting in and out needily as York bounced over him. “I fucking love you.”

“I love… I love…” York struggled, his voice shaky due to both the movements and the pleasure. “North! Oh god North I’m yours… make me, mark me! I love you, please!” He fought to hold on, but that hand, those words and the feeling of his cock nailing his prostate over and over again was too much and with a scream that surely one or two people outside could hear he came. All over North’s chest, soiling his hand and some of his blankets. The elder opened his mouth wide and bent his head forward just in time as some hit his face, landing on his lip and tongue. He licked his lips, letting out a low moan as his hand continued to milk the younger.

The orgasm didn’t seem to stop because in that moment as he cried out his love and painted his lover's stomach he didn’t think it could get better. Then it hit, that warmth inside of him. York could feel his boyfriend's large cock pulsate and twitch as his seed filled him up. The moment he pushed down on his cock he could feel it leaking out, sliding down along North’s erection and dripping from him. His scream continued and he had no clue if he was speaking English or not as he continued his exhausting motions, stopping only when he collapsed on top of his lover with a groan.

“Fuuccckk… fuck me… Jesus Christ North.” His lovers cock slid from his hole and he could feel the hot semen slowly seeping out, running along his perineum and causing him to squirm. His filthy mouth was shut up by North’s as the boyfriend kissed him. York could taste his own cum on the elder's lips as their lips met. Both their breathing became regular and soon North’s arms were wrapped around his boyfriend, keeping him close as he kissed him sweetly and lovingly, whispering how amazing he was.

Wash just watched it all in silence, his heart still racing. He rubbed his hand on the already ruined bedsheets, ridding himself of the evidence of his second orgasm. Watching the two work together like that had been the most erotic experience of his life. Now however, as they bathed in the afterglow, it just felt awkward. What was he doing here? Who was he to them? They were a couple and a loving one at that and he was a distraction for an hour or two.

Feeling his stomach sink, he tried to move away, hoping to silently slip away while they were wrapped in one another. He hadn’t expected not just one but two hands reaching out and stopping him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” North quizzed, York gently pulling him closer to their side.

“Mmm you’re not going anywhere.” As soon as Wash was nestled by North’s side, York was leaning away from his lover and kissing the younger blonde. Wash moaned into the kiss and failed to notice as York moved away from Norths lap until suddenly he was sandwiched between the two of them.

“When’s your curfew?” North questioned only now, his hand gently stroking along the blonde’s chest as York decided to nuzzle against his neck.

“My parents are in Spain so…”

“Oh well then…” York smirked against his neck and looked up to North with a smile.

“It would be very irresponsible of us to let you go home to an empty house.” The blonde’s stomach flipped and he felt his cheeks warm at the idea of staying. He said nothing, just gave a little nod and for a while the three of them laid there. Wash drifted in and out of sleep for a while as the two men on either side spoke.

They talked about how amazing that had been, how it had been worth it and while they thought Wash was asleep they spoke about how they felt.

“I don’t want this to be a onetime thing.” York whispered over a still semi-conscious Wash.

“It was pretty amazing.” North’s warmth was gone from his side and his voice got a little further away. York’s hand rested on his stomach and stopped him from drifting off once more.

“Maybe we should wait until he’s awake to talk about it…”

“Talk about what?” Wash managed to drag himself out of limbo and give himself up enough of a mental boost to open his eyes. North was walking back with wipes and suddenly he felt the cold cloth cleaning him up.

“About this.” North whispered, moving onto York once Wash was better. “It’s a little late and we’re all tired and a little drunk.” A moan escaped York as his lover made sure to clean him _everywhere_.

“It’s not… not gonna be a bad talk is it?” The sleepy blonde questioned. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the “let’s just be friends” talk just right now, not after that.

“Definitely not bad.” York reassured him, stroking his hair before North pulled the thin blankets over the three of them before curling up beside Wash once more. “Did we give you a reason to think it would be?”

“I just…” He rubbed his brow, not wanting to seem awkward but it was tough to articulate after the night he just had. “You guys… are so perfect and I don’t know where I fit in… if I fit in… I don’t even know if you guys like me outside of sex. I know nothing about you.” For a moment there was silence, then North let out a sigh.

“Albrecht.” He whispered, earning a confused look from Wash and a tired smile from York.

“Gesundheit?” The cheerleader wasn’t sure how else to respond.

“My real name is Albrecht… outside of my parents who somehow thought that was a good name, three people know. They are York, South and now you.” It was such a small thing; Wash didn’t even think it was that bad a name but from the sound of things North did. He clearly didn’t like it, insisting on people using his nickname constantly. Even York didn’t use it but he trusted Wash to know, trusted to tell him.

“We should all go to sleep.” York pressed his lips to Wash’s, lingering for a moment. “We can talk about everything in the morning.” 

Above him, the two boyfriend's kissed lovingly before North leaned down and pressed his lips to his. Both let out a soft moan and soon North passed out, breathing heavily with York following him. This left Wash alone with just his thoughts as he listened to both of them sleep. They were so warm on either side, North had one arm draped over him and York would occasionally twitch. He hadn’t been entirely sure what to expect when he came here today. The best case scenario had seemed like it’d be a blowjob or something and yet here he was, between the two most gorgeous guys in school and the possibility of something more in the morning.

He was feeling pretty thankful his father had moved the family here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheerleading isn't a thing in Ireland so writing up those cheers was honestly some of the most cringy moments of my life but either way I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
